Cameras that take an image at a high frame rate with a high-speed frame shutter have been known in recent years (see, for example, Patent Document 1). For example, a high frame rate is several times, dozens of times, or hundreds of times as fast as a normal frame rate, for example, of 60 or 50 fps.
In a service with a high frame rate, the moving image data taken with a camera with a high-speed frame shutter may be transmitted by being converted into a moving image sequence at a frequency lower than the frequency of the data before the moving image data is transmitted. However, the images taken with a high-speed frame shutter have a factor causing a problem on the image quality of the conventional frame interpolation technique used in the receiving and replaying end although the images have an effect of improving motion blurs and achieving an image quality with a high degree of sharpness.
The frame interpolation with images with a high degree of sharpness, which are taken with a high-speed frame shutter, brings a larger difference between the frames to which motion vector search is applicable and the frames to which motion vector search is not applicable. Thus, the difference is displayed as noticeable image degradation. High-load calculation is required in order to improve the accuracy of motion vector search in frame interpolation. However, the high-load calculation adversely affects the cost of the receiver.